Battle From Beginning To End
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Ron and Hermione try to find her parents in Australia with no success. -Not Betaed-


**Title:** Battle From Beginning To End  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** "All summer, we just hurried. So come over, just be patient and don't worry."  
**Word count:** 630  
**Beta: **Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** One bad word.  
**Summary: **Ron and Hermione try to find her parents in Australia with no success.  
**A/N: **Originally written for **otterandterrier** as a Christmas gift. Hope you like it, hun! Sorry there's not so much interaction between them and it's not all fluffy and romantic, but I couldn't take this story off my mind with the prompt.

* * *

**Battle From Beginning To End**

"Hang on, I'll go get the Butterbeers," Ron said as Hermione sat on a table in the pub they had just went in.

"Just beer," she said, her eyes never leaving the table.

"Pardon?" Ron asked in confusion.

"It's a Muggle pub. Two beers, not Butterbeers," Hermione explained patiently, not even bothering of sounding annoyed as she had the three thousand times they had had this conversation ever since they had arrived Australia almost two months ago.

"Oh, sure. I never learn, do I?" he tried joking giving her the goofy smile she had claimed as his funniest expression. However, his girlfriend was not in the mood for jokes. She simply stared at the wooden table, clearly trying to hold back the tears of frustration that had been on her eyes for the last hour, after another failed try at finding her parents.

Without another word, Ron went to the counter and ordered the two beers.

"Lager?"

"Huh? Yeah, whatever," he mumbled not even bothering of being polite with the bartender. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione, who was now sniffling and drying her eyes with the end of her sleeve. "Fuck," he muttered, punching the counter with his fist angrily.

He felt so impotent and frustrated. _Be patient. Don't worry, we'll find them_. These words of encouragement weren't enough any more. Not for him and not for Hermione. They've been in Australia all summer with no luck. No Wendell or Monica Wilkins were heard of in Canberra, Sidney or Newcastle. Who would have thought Australia was such a big country?

What if they couldn't find Hermione's parents? What if something had happened to them? What would they do? What if...

No, he couldn't allow it. Ron couldn't let Hermione be hurt anymore. They won't leave Australia until they find them. At this point, he couldn't care about his family or anyone else other than Hermione, who was so helpless. Soon the blame would come and Ron knew perfectly well it would be impossible to convince Hermione otherwise once she says the words: "This is all my fault". He could feel the words threatening to come out of her mouth with each quivering her lower lip made whenever the existence of the Wilkins was denied to them.

"Here you are," the bartender said as he handed the beers to Ron. Just when he was grabbing them, the man hissed in pain.

"You all right?" Ron asked, not really caring whether the man was fine or not.

"Yeah. It's my tooth. I wish my dentists weren't on holidays in Tasmania. Seriously, if other dentists would have such care and consideration for their patients as the Wilkins, I wouldn't have waited for so long."

"The Wilkins?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Oh, you know them? I can't decide who I like best. Wendell is so smooth in his work! And Monica is as caring as a mother. Pity she never had a child. She would b- Hey!" Was all Ron heard as he left the man talking by himself.

With a beer in each hand, Ron ran to Hermione, stumbling with a chair and spilling them over the table she was sitting in.

"Ron! Be careful. Where's the fire?" she spat, grabbing a few napkins and starting to clean the drops of beer out of her shirt.

"Tasmania. Holidays. Dentists. Find... find...fi-" he gasped anxiously.

"What are you talking about? Relax, Ron. Try to use full sentences," Hermione said, placing her hand on his shoulder as he kneed besides the chair she was sitting on.

"Your parents. We found them. Your parents are on holidays in Tasmania, Hermione," he said, grinning and sliding his arms around her waist as the sweet sound of her relieved laugh echoed in his ears.


End file.
